Le Beau et la bête Bête
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un journaliste très connu en vacances, se perd sur une route de campagne et fait alors une drôle de rencontre. Pairing : PiN


Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Yamashita Tomohisa, célèbre journaliste, avait quitté Tokyo et il roulait en pleine campagne depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Son fidèle GPS avait soudainement rendu l'âme, ce qui était déjà loin de l'arranger en plein jour car il avait un sens de l'orientation désastreux, mais qui, en pleine nuit, était carrément catastrophique.

Dans un geste désespéré, il tapota l'écran de l'appareil du bout du doigt, mais celui-ci resta inerte. Le jeune journaliste soupira et se gara sur le bas-côté, avant d'allumer le plafonnier, puis de fouiller sa portière à la recherche d'une éventuelle carte. En vain, car il se souvint brusquement l'avoir jetée dès l'achat du GPS. Une belle erreur, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il en aurait eu besoin. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et se remettait en route. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il n'était plus très loin de sa destination, alors il allait attendre de trouver un quelconque village pour demander son chemin. C'était le plus simple.

Fort de cette résolution, le jeune homme affermit sa prise sur le volant et se concentra sur la route qui se déployait devant lui comme un sombre ruban sans fin. Il n'était ni trouillard ni superstitieux, mais entre la nuit totalement noire, la brume qui semblait monter du sol et y stagner, les cris d'animaux autour, qu'il percevait car il ne roulait pas vite et le silence ambiant du à son autoradio cassé… il fallait bien avouer que sa route était juste sinistre. Et plus il roulait, moins il avait l'impression d'avancer dans ce cadre qui paraissait ne jamais changer. Quand allait-il croiser un quelconque patelin ? Ah il retenait son ami Ryo tiens. « Il y a des paysages magnifiques là-bas », lui avait-il dit. Tu parle… Pour le moment, c'était surtout une grosse arnaque aux yeux de Tomohisa. Contrairement à son ami, il était un pur enfant de la ville, qui n'avait jamais vu de vache ou tout autre animal de ferme autre part qu'à la télévision. D'où la folie de cette soudaine expédition rurale. Si au moins Ryo l'avait accompagné… Mais non, ce faux frère avait préféré rester avec sa dernière conquête en date, un jeunot du nom de… Yamashita ne s'en souvenait même plus car Nishikido papillonnait sans arrêt.

Le journaliste émit un claquement de langue agacé et fixa la route avec davantage d'attention, au cas où quelque chose lui échapperait. Il aperçut alors une lueur au loin et accéléra, soulagé. De la lumière, cela signifiait des personnes auprès de qui s'informer de la direction à prendre.

En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que la lumière en question provenait d'une maison, la seule à des kilomètres à la ronde. Se garant à proximité, il quitta l'habitacle et claqua la portière. Le bruit, certainement inhabituel étant donné l'isolement du bâtiment, fit sortir son propriétaire, un vieil homme voûté par les ans.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! demanda ce dernier, agressif.

Un instant décontenancé, Tomohisa se ressaisit.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherchais le village de Kiza et je suis totalement perdu. Pourriez-vous m'indique le chemin ?

Dans la lumière lointaine de son entrée, le vieillard eut soudain l'air effrayé. D'un index tremblant, il lui indiqua une vague direction puis, avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de dire ouf, rentra de nouveau chez lui et le journaliste entendit distinctement son verrou tourner deux fois.

Tout d'abord interoqué, Yamashita haussa ensuite les épaules en se disant que le pauvre homme ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête. En tout cas, il savait maintenant par où aller, ce qui était mieux que de rouler au hasard.

Il retourna donc à sa voiture, s'assit derrière le volant et étouffa un bâillement. Il avait quitté son domicile au petit matin et s'était à peine arrêté une heure pour déjeuner, pressé qu'il était de rejoindre sa destination. La logique aurait voulu qu'il dorme dans sa voiture et attendre le lever du soleil pour repartir, pourtant il remit le contact et repartit. Il voulait en finir une bonne fois avec ce voyage interminable.

Pourtant il avait présumé de ses forces, car après un temps qu'il ne put définir, il releva les paupières, hélas trop tard pour éviter de foncer dans un gigantesque portail en fer forgé rouillé. Dans une manœuvre désespérée pour l'éviter, Tomohisa donna un grand coup de volant. La voiture fit un impressionnant tonneau, puis ce fut le noir.

- Combien de temps il va rester inconscient ? chuchota une voix.

- Comment tu veux qu'on le sache, Taguchi, on est pas médecins, le rabroua une seconde voix.

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures et il a toujours pas bougé, on aurait du l'emmener à l'hôpital, fit remarquer une troisième, plus douce que les autres et manifestement désolée.

- Et s'il se réveillait jamais ? avança une quatrième.

- T'en fais pas, Tat-chan, il va se réveiller, répondit la seconde, moins brusquement qu'elle n'avait parlé à la première. Mais j'espère que ce sera vite, parce que si Jin le trouve ici… Je vous préviens, moi j'étais contre, ne.

- Kame…

- Quoi ?! Il est capable de nous tuer pour ça, je vous apprends rien.

Les quatre possesseurs des voix hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Au même moment, l'accidenté remua et gémit de douleur.

- Il se réveille !

- Shhht, pas si fort, Taguchi ! Tu veux que Jin t'entende et le trouve là ou quoi ?!

- Mais non, mais ça veut dire qu'il est pas dans le coma ! C'est génial !

- Bah réjouis-toi si tu veux, mais moins fort, bordel !

Indisposé par ces voix étrangères qui résonnaient bien trop près de lui, Tomohisa ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa avec l'impression qu'une horde de marteaux-piqueurs faisait la fiesta dans son crâne.

- Ma tête… gémit-il en comprimant ses tempes avec ses poings.

- Ne bougez pas trop, vous avez reçu un sacré choc, commenta un homme dont les cheveux bruns formaient comme une sorte de casque sur sa tête.

- On a soigné vos blessures, mais vous êtes resté inconscient très longtemps, renchérit un autre dont les traits fins rappelaient ceux de créatures féériques. On a eu peur que vous vous réveilliiez pas.

- Je vais chercher un anti-douleur, déclara alors le plus grand du lot.

- Où je suis ?

- Dans le manoir de Kiza, répondit l'elfe. Il appartient à notre ami Akanishi Jin. Je suis Ueda Tatsuya.

- Nakamaru Yuichi, fit celui avec la coiffure casque.

- Nan mais oui bien sûr, les présentations maintenant ! dit le troisième. Pourquoi pas le thé et les petits gâteaux tant que vous y êtes ?! Vous êtes dingues ! Si Jin…

- Roh, Kame, on peut quand même être polis. Allez, sois gentil et présente-toi.

Le dénommé Kame gonfla les joues et, visiblement à contrecœur, consentit à donner son nom.

- Kamenashi Kazuya… Et celui qui s'est barré, c'est Taguchi Junnosuke.

- Yamashita Tomohisa, se présenta le jeune homme après avoir assimilé les noms. Je suis vraiment dans un manoir ? Je savais même pas qu'il y en avait au Japon.

- Il tombe un peu en ruines, mais c'est le seul endroit où Jin peut se cacher, déclara Ueda.

Ses paroles lui attirèrent un regard noir de Kamenashi, ainsi qu'un « chut » impérieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour piquer la curiosité de Yamashita et réveiller son instinct journalistique toujours en veille. Les mystères, les énigmes, il adorait ça et en général, quand il y arrivait, ça faisait de très bons sujets pour ses articles, alors l'idée de pouvoir en percer un alors que rien ne le laissait présager, lui faisait même oublier la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait toujours.

- Pourquoi se cacher ? demanda-t-il en regardant celui qui avait laissé échapper l'information.

- Ah c'est malin ! C'était évident qu'il allait poser des questions !

- Pas la peine de l'engueuler, mais maintenant j'aimerais comprendre.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, Yamashita-san, ça vous regarde pas.

Ah bah lui, ce n'était pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffait. Pourquoi se montrait-il si hostile ?

C'est à cet instant que le nommé Taguchi, qui semblait avoir un sourire perpétuellement vissé sur le visage, revint.

- Voilà ! claironna-t-il en tendant à leur invité involontaire un verre d'eau dans lequel une pastille effervescente achevait de se dissoudre.

- Merci, fit Tomohisa en avalant l'infâme breuvage.

- T'en as mis un temps, fit remarquer Nakamaru.

- Je trouvais plus la pharmacie.

- T'as pas croisé Jin au moins ?

La voix de Ueda recelait de la peur. Ce qui était étrange car, malgré son atroce mal de crâne, le journaliste se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir entendu dire que ledit Jin était leur ami. Et en général, on avait pas peur de ses amis, même si on était du genre craintif. Le mystère autour du maître des lieux s'épaississait donc. Et Tomohisa avait de plus en plus envie de le percer.

- Au fait, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans ce coin paumé ? demanda alors Taguchi.

- C'est vrai, y'a jamais personne d'habitude, renchérit Nakamaru.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, tapez la discute maintenant ! ironisa de nouveau Kamenashi. Arrêtez un peu, faut juste qu'il se casse !

- Voyons, Kame, un peu de politesse ne peut pas nuire, le raisonna alors Ueda.

- Mais bon sang, vous savez ce qui se passera si Jin le trouve ici ?!

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une voix grave plus que mal aimable hurla :

- LA BAGNOLE ENCASTRÉE DANS LE PORTAIL ELLE EST À QUI ?!

- Merde… souffla Ueda, qui s'empressa de se dissimuler derrière la haute taille de son ami Taguchi.

Devinant qu'il s'agissait du fameux Jin, le journaliste comprit qu'il n'aurait plus très longtemps à attendre pour avoir la réponse à ses interrogations.

- JE VOUS JURE QUE SI Y'A UN INTRUS ICI, JE VOUS DÉFONCE ! hurla encore la voix qui s'était rapprochée. KAME ! UEDA ! MARU ! JUNNO ! les héla-t-elle encore comme on appelle des animaux domestiques.

Aussitôt, Kamenashi se précipita.

- J'ai essayé de le faire partir, Jin, je t'assure, j'ai vraiment essayé, plaida-t-il alors d'un ton obséquieux qui contrastait vivement avec la façon dont il parlait aux autres un peu plus tôt. Mais les autres ont commencé à discuter avec lui et…

- Tu veux dire qu'il est encore là ?! tonna le fameux Jin, manifestement hors de lui.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, Yamashita estima de son devoir de prendre la parole.

- C'est ma voiture qui est encastrée dans le portail, dit calmement le journaliste en se retournant, sans pour autant voir son interlocuteur car celui-ci lui apparaissait en contrejour. Je suis désolé que ça vous ennuie, mais c'était un accident et vos amis m'ont simplement secouru.

- Vous fermez-la et cassez-vous ! cracha Akanishi. Je veux pas de vous chez moi !

Journaliste de renom peu habitué à s'entendre parler sur ce ton et lui-même doté d'un fort caractère, Tomohisa s'agaça.

- Oi, déjà vous me parlez sur un autre ton ! Je suis pas votre chien et je suis poli avec vous, alors soyez-le avec moi !

- Et sinon tu vas faire quoi, gringalet ?! grinça Akanishi d'un ton souverainement déplaisant.

- Ne répondez pas, Yamashita-san, souffla alors Nakamaru et sauvez-vous.

- Pas question. Je vais certainement pas me laisser traiter comme ça alors que…

- VOUS ÊTES CHEZ MOI, JE VOUS TRAITE COMME JE VEUX !

Tout en hurlant de nouveau, l'homme avança d'un pas en direction de son interlocuteur, ce qui élimina l'effet de contrejour et Akanishi Jin apparut pour de bon aux yeux du journaliste. Qui resta figé en apercevant un visage totalement couturé d'énorme cicatrices et une mâchoire apparemment déformée par un choc qui avait du être terrifiant. Du coup, il comprenait tout à fait qu'il se cache.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?! rugit Akanishi en se rendant compte que son vis-à-vis ne remuait plus et ne disait plus un mot.

Tomohisa comprenait qu'il se cache, mais pas qu'il passe son temps à hurler sur les gens. A se demander comment ses amis n'avaient pas encore fui en le laissant seul.

- Ah mais putain, vous allez fermer votre grande gueule, oui ?! Quel caractère de merde !

La répartie prit tellement Jin de court, qu'il en oublia le reste de sa diatribe et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Il sentait les regards des quatre autres hommes sur lui, mais garda son attention fixée sur celui qui lui faisait face.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez OSÉ dire ?!

- Que vous avez un caractère de merde et que fermer votre grande gueule vous ferait pas de mal, répéta le journaliste sans se démonter.

Derrière lui, il entendait presque Kamenashi, Ueda, Taguchi et Nakamaru retenir leur souffle. Apparemment, jamais personne même pas eux, ne disait sa façon de penser à ce mal embouché et il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que lui, un inconnu, ne s'en prive pas. Mais tant pis. S'écraser devant lui n'était pas du tout un service à lui rendre.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu repartiras plus jamais ! décréta Jin, le tutoyant brusquement.

- En quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur que tu m'as vu et que j'ai pas besoin que t'aille raconter ma laideur sur les toits !

Cette fois, Tomohisa éclata franchement de rire.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet. J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Tu crois avoir assez d'importance pour que je perde mon temps à parler de toi autour de moi ? Mais je me fiche totalement de toi, mon pauvre ami.

Jin foudroya son interlocuteur du regard, puis sortit en claquant si violemment la porte, qu'un cadre tomba d'une table proche et se brisa, libérant une photo. Curieux, Yamashita se pencha pour la ramasser avant que l'un des quatre hommes ait le temps de l'en empêcher. Son regard se posa alors sur un visage masculin d'une grande beauté, surmonté d'une couronne de cheveux bruns artistiquement décoiffés et dont le regard chocolat pétillait.

- C'est…

- Jin, oui, confirma Nakamaru.

- C'était son apparence il y a encore deux ans, renchérit tristement Taguchi.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-il passé de ce visage ensorcelant à celui qu'il a actuellement ?

Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus refuser d'expliquer, Ueda se dévoua.

- Un tragique accident de moto qui a coûté la vie à notre ami Toma. Jin en est sorti vivant… mais défiguré. Depuis, sa propre image lui fait horreur et il se cache.

- Et vu qu'il sort jamais et qu'on est en pleine cambrousse, il en a pas fallu plus pour que les gens forgent une légende sur lui. Sans jamais l'avoir vu, ils l'appellent « la Bête ».

- Ah, ça explique pourquoi le vieil homme à qui j'ai demandé le chemin de Kiza avait l'air terrifié en me l'indiquant.

- Voilà. Bon, maintenant que vous avez pigé et que, manifestement, vous allez mieux, au revoir, tenta de le chasser Kamenashi.

- Oh que non.

Interloqués par la réponse, tous quatre se regardèrent.

- Pardon ?! fit encore Kamenashi comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- J'ai dis que je ne partirais pas. D'ailleurs c'est son souhait, vous l'avez entendu comme moi.

- Mais… risqua Taguchi.

- Mais rien du tout. Je vais chercher mes bagages, déclara encore le journaliste en sortant rapidement du bâtiment.

Restés seuls, les quatre hommes de fixèrent de nouveau, puis la voix de Nakamaru s'éleva.

- Ca pourrait être lui.

- Tu pense à… commença Ueda.

- Oui. Il a pas l'air rebuté par son aspect.

- Mais de là à en tomber amoureux, y'a un monde, Yuichi, objecta Kazuya. Il a l'air de le mépriser plus qu'autre chose.

- Sans compter que Jin est devenu trop sauvage. Il se laissera jamais approcher d'assez près pour se rapprocher de Yamashita-san, appuya Kazuya. Y'a eu aucun mauvais sort, on est pas dans un conte de fées. C'est horrible et vraiment malheureux, mais ce qui est arrivé, personne pourra jamais le défaire. Jin va devoir vivre toute sa vie avec cette apparence.

- Mais si Yamashita-san apprenait à l'aimer malgré tout… espéra à son tour Junnosuke.

- Pour ça, il faudrait encore que le caractère de Jin s'adoucisse, répondit Tatsuya. Et c'est pas gagné, même si là, visiblement, il a trouvé à qui parler.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Tomohisa qui portait un grand sac nonchalamment jeté sur son épaule.

- Alors je peux m'installer où ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Vous avez vraiment l'intention de rester ?

- Ben je suis pas allé chercher mes affaires pour décorer. Alors l'un de vous me montre ou je pars en exploration tout seul ?

- Surtout pas ! s'exclama alors Kamenashi, avant d'ajouter, visiblement à contrecœur : Je vous emmène.

- Merci de votre bienveillante coopération et de votre proposition si enthousiaste et spontanée, ironisa le journaliste en lui emboîtant le pas.

A l'heure du dîner, Jin n'étant toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, ses quatre amis se résolurent à manger sans lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de leur invité.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Oui oui, bonne idée, bonne idée, acquiesça machinalement Kazuya, avant de réaliser, horrifié : Quoi ?!

Il courut pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la plus élémentaire des polite+-sses, est d'être présent à table, surtout quand on a des invités, répondit Yamashita en le contournant pour reprendre sa progression vers l'escalier.

- Mais on s'en fiche, nous ! Laissez-le tranquille ! s'exclama encore Kamenashi en lui barrant de nouveau le passage.

- Vous vous en fichez peut-être, mais moi pas. C'est pas en faisant les carpettes devant lui que son caractère changera et j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de le laisser me marcher dessus, argumenta encore Tomohisa. Maintenant poussez-vous.

Sur ces mots, il l'écarta de son chemin et gravit rapidement l'escalier délabré. Une fois sur le pallier, il se dirigea vers la seule porte en dessous de laquelle filtrait de la lumière et y frappa.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! hurla Akanishi à travers le battant.

- Sûrement pas ! rétorqua le journaliste sans se laisser démonter.

- QUEL MOT TU COMPRENDS PAS ?! J'AI DIS BARRE-TOI !

Agacé, Yamashita finit par actionner la poignée et, sans attendre, entra dans la pièce. Plongée dans la pénombre, celle-ci n'avait rien d'accueillant, surtout qu'une odeur de renfermé y flottait.

- Et je me rappelle très bien t'avoir dis que tu avais un caractère de merde, donc calme-toi, là c'est gavant, répliqua Tomohisa d'un ton calme en entrant réellement. Surtout que c'est toi qui as décrété que je partirais plus jamais.

- J'ai changé d'avis, casse-toi !

- Trop tard.

- Trop tard ?

- Oui, trop tard. Je suis installé maintenant, donc que tu le veuille ou non je reste. Et que tu le veuille ou non, tu descends manger, au moins par égard pour tes amis si tu en as rien à foutre de moi.

Il y eut un gros silence, puis Jin bouscula Tomohisa avant de descendre comme une tornade.

- BON BAH MAGNE-TOI MAINTENANT ! JE VAIS PAS T'ATTENDRE DES PLOMBES EN PRIME ! cria-t-il depuis la salle à manger, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

Jin avait écouté quelqu'un. Impossible, impensable… Depuis deux ans, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit et ce Yamashita, qui débarquait de nulle part… Est-ce que par hasard… Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard, avant de jeter un même regard à leur ami. Jamais personne depuis, n'avait pu toucher son cœur. Est-ce qu'en si peu de temps…

Mains dans les poches et en sifflotant, le journaliste redescendit à son tour et s'installa face à Jin.

- Bon ben bon app, fit Taguchi.

Semblant indifférent à l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, le plus grand de la petite troupe attaqua son riz avec appétit, bientôt imité de ses amis et de leur invité commun. Lorsque l'appétit fut suffisamment apaisé, Nakamaru prit la parole, le tutoyant à son tour :

- Donc tu ne nous as pas dis ce que tu faisais dans ce coin paumé.

- Ah, je cherchais de beaux paysages à photographier. Un ami m'en avait vanté la beauté. Mais je me suis perdu parce que mon GPS est tombé en rade.

- Et tu cherchais quoi comme coin ?

- Ben Kiza. Je suis tombé dessus sans le vouloir avec mon accident. Mais je le regrette pas. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant que des paysages.

L'allusion était évidente et les quatre hommes se regardèrent avec d'autant plus d'ahurissement, que Jin ne sembla pas du tout l'avoir compris et continua son repas comme si Tomohisa n'avait rien dis. Ils savaient tous que leur ami n'était pas une flèche, loin de là, mais là tout de même…

Réalisant qu'il avait été compris de tous sauf du principal intéressé, le journaliste émit un petit rire.

- Quoi ? fit alors Akanishi avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

- Oh rien, répondit Yamashita.

- Me prend pas pour un con, on se marre pas pour rien à moins d'être débile.

- Va savoir…

Interloqué par son ton énigmatique, Jin observa leur invité avec plus d'attention : un regard brun pétillant de malice et d'intelligence, des cheveux bruns soyeux, un très beau visage et certainement un corps parfait. Il était vraiment très à son goût, mais c'était sans espoir. Un canon pareil ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'un être repoussant comme lui. C'était voué à l'échec par avance. A cette triste constatation il poussa un profond soupir qui fit relever la tête à tous ses amis.

- Jin ? Ca va pas ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ueda.

- Si, ça va, répondit sombrement l'interpellé avant de se lever, son assiette à peine entamée et de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Stupéfait, Kamenashi, Ueda, Nakamaru et Taguchi s'entreregardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda ce dernier.

- Aucune idée, répondit Kamenashi.

- Il est lunatique on dirait, remarqua le journaliste.

- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il a… dit alors Nakamaru. Excusez-moi, dit-il encore avant de sortir à son tour.

Il se rendit à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'Akanishi sans même frapper.

- Jin ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Maru…

- Ca sert à rien de te planquer, tu sais. Ca changera rien au problème.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai.

- Je pense que si. J'ai remarqué les regards que tu jetais à Yamashita-san. Il te plait. Il te plait beaucoup.

- Et alors ? fit Jin, le dos toujours tourné, sans nier l'affirmation de son aîné.

- Et alors tu pense qu'il t'aimera jamais. Je me trompe ?

Seul le silence lui répondant, le plus âgé des cinq amis le prit pour un acquiescement et il reprit :

- Faut dire que tu fais rien pour non plus. Depuis son arrivée, tout ce que t'as fais c'est lui hurler dessus et lui dire de partir. T'avoueras que ça donne pas envie.

- T'as même de la veine qu'il se soit pas déjà barré, renchérit alors Tatsuya, entré avec les autres sans que les deux interlocuteurs les entendent.

Ils s'étaient excusés auprès de Yamashita, qui était parti dans sa chambre.

- Ah foutez-moi la paix. Qu'est ce que vous savez de tout ça vous qui êtes toujours beaux ?

- Ca sert à rien de jouer les martyrs avec nous, lui dit Kame. Tu sais qu'on compatit, mais le vrai problème, là, c'est pas ton apparence…

- C'est ton caractère ! dirent-ils tous à la fois.

- Si même lui qui n'est là que depuis quelques heures te dit que t'as un caractère de merde, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, appuya Nakamaru. Donc y'a pas trente-six solutions : si tu veux qu'il t'aime, il fait que tu arrête de jouer à la Bête et que tu redeviennes sociable. Surtout avec lui.

- Arrête un peu de grogner, de râler, de crier etc et essaye d'être un peu aimable et de sourire.

- Propose-lui de faire des trucs, vu qu'il est venu pour les paysages. Quand il aura appris à te connaitre…

- Quoi ? Il tombera amoureux ? De ça ? ajouta-t-il, d'un ton amer en désignant son visage scarifié.

- Pas tout de suite, c'est évident.

- Il faudra du temps.

- Mais au moins il t'appréciera. Ce sera déjà un premier pas.

- Mais un premier pas vers quoi ?! J'ai trente ans dans moins de six mois !

Malgré les exhortations de ses amis, Jin ne redescendit pas de la soirée, il la passa à réfléchir à leurs paroles. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait succombé à leur invité involontaire d'une façon si rapide que lui-même ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tomber amoureux, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Même quand il était encore beau, il ne s'était jamais fixé, il papillonnait d'une relation à l'autre. Il avait déjà entendu des filles dire que l'amour nous tombait dessus sans prévenir, mais il ne l'avait jamais constaté par lui-même. Jusqu'à ce matin. Jusqu'à Yamashita Tomohisa. Et du coup, il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter, ce qui expliquait en partie son agressivité. La meilleure défense, c'était l'attaque, c'était bien connu. Enfin… sauf si on voulait séduire l'élu de son cœur, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Tomohisa armé de son appareil photo faisait le tour du parc laissé à l'abandon, il demanda à ses amis de venir. A leur entrée dans sa chambre, Jin affichait une expression si sérieuse, qu'ils crurent tous qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- Tu te sens pas bien ?

- Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Ah mais fermez-la deux minutes et écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Akanishi sans son agressivité habituelle.

Ce changement de ton, auquel tous quatre n'étaient pas habitués, les surprit tellement qu'ils se turent effectivement. Profitant de ce silence, Jin chercha comment tourner sa demande puis, connaissance son manque d'aptitude à manier les mots, lâcha brusquement :

- Comment je pourrais faire pour qu'il m'apprécie ? Et me répondez pas « en laissant faire le temps », on a pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il va rester, il peut très bien être parti demain matin. Et je veux pas. Faut qu'il reste.

Stupéfaits, Nakamaru, Ueda, Taguchi et Kamenashi se regardèrent. On leur avait changé leur Jin entre la veille et la journée actuelle, c'était pas possible. Clairement, ces mots voulaient dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de leur invité. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne hormis lui-même jusqu'à son accident et plus personne depuis.

- Bah répondez au lieu de rester plantés comme des poireaux.

Sa voix recelant une sorte d'urgence, Kame prit sur lui de démarrer :

- Bah comme on t'as dis, déjà, commence par éviter d'aboyer. Il a pas l'air aussi coulant que nous à ce sujet, donc si tu te calme, ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Ensuite, essaye de lui parler de façon normale, d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Essaye de savoir ce qu'il aime, ce qui l'intéresse, ajouta Tatsuya.

- Et quand tu le sauras, essaye de faire en sorte qu'il l'obtienne.

- Qu'il obtienne quoi ? questionna Akanishi, avide de savoir.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Yuichi. Ca peut être n'importe quoi.

- Mais si ce qu'il veut est hors de ma portée ? Je suis pas riche moi, c'est pas juste pour me planquer que je vis dans cette ruine paumée dans la cambrousse je vous signale.

- Et ben dans ce cas, tu t'en excuseras avec un sourire, répliqua Junno. Un vrai sourire, pas ta grimace habituelle.

- Je te signale que ça donne justement une grimace quand j'essaye de sourire, baka.

- Enfin déjà, commence par discuter avec lui, reprit Yuichi. Tu sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Sois juste aimable et gentil comme tu l'étais avant et je suis sûr que tu pourrais même le voir sourire.

Au moment où il prononçait ses mots, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que Yamashita était revenu.

- Il est là ! fit alors Jin d'une voix paniquée totalement inhabituelle. Qu'est ce que je fais ?!

- Calmes-toi. Descend tranquillement et demande-lui juste comment était sa ballade, s'il a vu des choses intéressantes… Ca amorcera la conversation.

- Et oublie pas : sois gentil et aimable.

Akanishi hocha la tête et, en descendant l'escalier, se répéta comme un mantra « gentil et aimable, gentil et aimable, gentil et aimable… ». Du coup, en arrivant dans le salon où s'était rendu leur invité, il se sentait presque détendu.

- Alors cette ballade ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus cordial. Sympa ?

Décontenancé par ce soudain changement de ton, le journaliste qui s'était assis, leva les yeux sur lui.

- Oui plutôt, mais c'est dommage que tout soit à l'abandon comme ça. Ce parc pourrait être juste génial s'il était un peu entretenu.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai pas les moyens…

- Pas les moyens ? Alors que tu vis dans un manoir ? ne put s'empêcher de réagir Tomohisa.

- T'as vu l'état du manoir en question ? Si j'avais les moyens il ressemblerait pas à ça. J'ai rien à moi ici à part ce que j'y ai emmené en fuyant la ville. Je suis juste un genre de squatteur.

Après cette déclaration, il y eut un silence et, en croisant le regard chocolat du journaliste, Jin eut l'impression qu'il compatissait sincèrement, ce qui le remua au plus profond de lui et fit voltiger des papillons dans son estomac.

- Tes amis m'ont raconté pour l'accident, mais… qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à te cacher comme ça ? Juste la peur de ta propre image ou il y a autre chose ?

La question fit hésiter Jin, car cette blessure psychologique ne s'était toujours pas refermée et il n'en avait plus jamais parlé, mais il avait une conversation normale avec la personne qui l'intéressait plus que tout, alors s'il voulait conserver son intérêt, il devait lui raconter.

- Les gars ont certainement du te dire que notre ami Toma est mort dans cet accident ?

Tomohisa hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était en effet au courant de ce malheureux fait.

- Le problème est que c'est moi qui conduisais la moto quand on s'est scratchés… Et Toma sortait avec notre ami Koki. Koki… Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Toma et m'en a voulu à mort. Il m'a hurlé que je n'avais que ce que je méritais en récoltant ce visage et que je méritais même d'être mort moi aussi…

Au ton de sa voix, Yamashita sentit qu'il souffrait toujours de ses paroles.

- Il t'as dis ça parce qu'il souffrait atrocement d'avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il le pensait pas.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, parce que depuis ce jour… Koki est jamais revenu et j'ai même plus jamais eu la moindre nouvelle.

Son visage déformé exprimait à cet instant un tel chagrin, qu'il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à ce Koki et que son soudain abandon avait laissé un vide que personne n'avait à ce jour pu combler. Il avait du l'aimer. A sens unique puisque ce Koki était déjà pris.

A cet instant, le cœur de Yamashita se serra et il eut envie de le presser contre lui pour le réconforter, d'autant que les yeux bruns de son interlocuteur étaient devenus humides comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. Le journaliste n'était pas du genre tactile, pourtant la détresse manifeste d'Akanishi fit s'évanouir sa réserve et il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Pris par surprise, Jin resta les bras ballants et afficha l'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais ne se dégagea pas, même après avoir réellement pris conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Tu… es pas dégoûté ? murmura-t-il dans son cou.

- De quoi ?

- De mon…

- Ne dis pas « visage ». Je suis pas intéressé par l'aspect extérieur des gens, c'est ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur qui m'importe. Et je suis sûr que le tien est très beau.

- Merci…

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, puis Tomohisa le lâcha et lui sourit, ce qui lui fit de nouveau voltiger les fameux papillons dans l'estomac.

- Je comprends mieux les choses maintenant que je connais ton histoire.

Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre et, autour, tout sembla effacé. Tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Tomohisa s'était rapproché et, le cœur battant, Jin se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser. Mais une brusque intrusion dans la pièce brisa la magie et le journaliste s'écarta.

Agacé, Akanishi tourna la tête et dévisagea l'importun, le vrillant d'une œillade assassine.

- Quoi ?! aboya-t-il.

- Heu… Je venais juste voir si tout se passait b… eut juste le temps de dire Junnosuke.

Il ne put pas terminer, car une main (celle de Kazuya ?) l'attrapa par le col et l'attira hors de la pièce.

A nouveau seul avec l'occupant des lieux, Yamashita regarda celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

- Rien de spécial, c'était une question généraliste.

- Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais pas fusillé du regard. Or avec un coup d'œil comme celui que tu lui as jeté, on peut anéantir des armées entières. Et même si ce genre de regard est très sexy, je m'interroge. Donc ?

A la fois ennuyé d'avoir été si bien déchiffré et ravi que celui qu'il aimait juge son regard sexy, Jin ne sut pas quoi répondre. S'il était franc, il craignait que Tomohisa le prenne mal et s'il décidait de mentir…

- Pas la peine de te créer une tempête dans le cerveau, dit alors le journaliste comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Répond juste à ma question.

- Je… les gars m'ont conseillé de parler avec toi sans crier ou autre, dit Akanishi en baissant la tête.

Un rire soudain la lui fit relever un instant plus tard. Yamashita riait de lui… Alors il était comme tous les autres ! Lui qui pensait qu'il était différent, il s'était bien trompé ! Et dans la mesure où le moqueur et celui qu'il aimait ne faisaient qu'un, ça faisait encore plus mal. Il s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée en termes pas très choisis, lorsque le journaliste prit la parole.

- Tu avais besoin qu'on te le conseille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée. Adorable, ajouta-t-il d'un ton tendre en posant la main droite en coupe sur la joue scarifiée de son interlocuteur, la caressant du pouce.

Perturbé par ce contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas, ainsi que par l'emploi du mot « adorable » pour le qualifier, Jin ne sut pas comment réagir.

- Qu'est ce que… tu veux dire par là ? balbutia-t-il.

- Que je trouve adorable qu'il faille te conseiller des évidences, répliqua encore Tomohisa en retirant sa main, à la déception d'Akanishi.

- Des évidences ?

- Ben oui. Il est évident que parler gentiment aux gens donne de meilleurs résultats que leur aboyer dessus. Je suis sûr que tu le savais au fond de toi d'ailleurs, parce que je pense pas que tu criais comme ça sur les gens avant.

Il y eut un long silence et, de l'autre côté de la porte, Tatsuya, Junnosuke, Kazuya et Yuichi qui, un peu inquiets quand même, écoutaient la conversation, se regardèrent, catastrophés. Leur invité avait osé évoquer le passé de Jin En général, il n'y avait rien qui le mette plus en colère que les allusions à ce qu'il était avant l'accident. Chacun retint donc son souffle, dans l'attente d'une explosion… qui ne vint pas.

- C'est vrai, je me comportais pas comme ça avant. Je savais parler normalement aux gens, convint la voix de Jin, au grand ébahissement de ses amis.

- Tu devrais recommencer. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire et au lieu de ça, tu fais fuir les gens, c'est trop bête.

- Les gens, mais pas toi.

- Non, pas moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Yamashita se dirigea vers une fenêtre sale, à travers laquelle on ne distinguait qu'à peine ce qui avait du être une magnifique roseraie mais n'était plus depuis longtemps qu'un amas de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Il resta un long moment perdu dans sa contemplation et ses pensées, avant de se décider à regarder de nouveau son interlocuteur.

- Je suis journaliste, Jin. Reporter spécialisé dans les zones de guerre. Alors j'ai vu et entendu trop de choses épouvantables pour me laisser arrêter par quelques balafres et des coups de gueule.

Journaliste ? Spécialisé dans les zones de guerre ? Derrière la porte, les quatre amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis Nakamaru écarquilla les yeux, comme pris par une soudaine illumination.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que depuis le début j'avais la sensation que son visage et sa voix m'étaient pas inconnus, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? murmura alors Kamenashi.

- Réfléchissez bien, reprit sur le même ton l'aîné du quatuor. Imaginez-vous en train de regarder les infos sur STVS.

Les trois autres fermèrent les yeux pour tenter de se mettre en situation, puis les ouvrirent presque simultanément.

- CE Yamashita Tomohisa ?! réalisa Ueda, stupéfait.

- Mais il est super connu ! s'exclama Taguchi à voix basse. Et il est venu s'enterrer ici ?

- Pas étonnant que Jin l'ait pas reconnu, il regarde plus la télé. Mais Yamashita-san est devenu totalement incontournable, on aurait du le griller avant, déclara Kazuya. D'autant qu'il s'est directement présenté. Il doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le reconnaisse pas. On a du passer pour des bouseux.

- Moi je pense que ça le change agréablement, contredit Nakamaru. Il avait peut-être besoin d'un break loin de son boulot et de sa popularité justement. D'où le fait qu'il soit venu s'enterrer ici, comme tu dis Junno.

- Du coup c'est une chance pour Jin. Il a pas l'air de lui être indifférent, fit doucement Tatsuya.

- Il se démerde pas trop mal jusque là j'ai l'impression, nota encore Kazuya.

Comme pour lui donner raison, à l'intérieur de la pièce, le journaliste avait de nouveau franchi l'espace qui le séparait d'Akanishi. Celui-ci le contemplait avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau absolument adorable et Tomohisa ne vit plus de raison de se contenir. Il vint donc poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'accidenté, qui écarquilla encore davantage les yeux, avant de répondre au baiser. Son premier depuis deux ans et certainement le seul qui lui ait jamais mis des papillons dans le ventre ou donné la sensation de voler sans quitter le sol.

Avec un autre, Yamashita n'aurait pas pris ce genre de risque, mais son instinct lui avait soufflé que Jin ne le repousserait pas. Cet écorché vif qui n'avait pas été épargné par la vie, il le trouvait attendrissant et beau à sa façon. Il voulait apprendre à le connaitre, à l'apprivoiser, à lui rendre la sociabilité qui se devinait sur la photo qu'il avait vue et expliquait que ses quatre amis soient restés en dépit de tout.

- P… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais, tout simplement. Il y a besoin d'une autre raison ?

- Mais avec ce…

- Arrête de tout ramener à ton visage ! s'emporta alors Tomohisa, le faisant sursauter. Y'a pas que ça d'important, même si ça a du l'être pour toi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Tu exerçais une profession où il est nécessaire d'être beau ? Acteur, mannequin ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Chanteur… répondit Akanishi d'une voix atone. J'étais chanteur…

- Chanteur ? Tu me ferais éc…

- Non, refusa immédiatement Jin en se refermant comme une huître.

Le reste, il pouvait supporter d'en parler, mais pas de cette scène qu'il ne connaitrait plus jamais. Plus que la perte de son beau visage, c'était ce qu'il regrettait le plus au monde et chaque rappel de ce qu'il avait été le mettait au supplice.

- Je vois. Désolé.

- C'est rien…

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Tomohisa reprit la main de son compagnon.

- Tu me fais visiter le reste du manoir ?

- Ok, sauf l'aile ouest.

- Pourquoi pas l'aile ouest ?

- Tout s'effondre de partout. Je tiens pas à te retrouver enseveli sous un mur écroulé ou passé à travers un plancher pourri.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage du journaliste.

- Comment ça se fait que cette aile soit en plus mauvais état que le reste du manoir ?

- Va savoir. Je suis pas architecte moi…

- Hum… Allons voir le reste alors.

Les deux hommes sortirent si vite de la pièce, que les amis indiscrets de Jin ne purent pas battre en retraite, toutefois, aucun ne sembla se rendre compte de leur présence incongrue ou bien ne voulut s'en apercevoir.

- Tu aime lire ? s'informa Akanishi lorsqu'ils furent à la moitié du monumental escalier en partie défoncé.

- Beaucoup, mais j'en ai pas souvent le temps. Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas voir. Viens.

Sa phrase devait paraître mystérieuse à Jin, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Tomohisa, elle ne l'était pas. N'importe qui aurait compris le rapport entre la question sur la lecture et le « tu vas voir », qui était forcément une bibliothèque du coup, mais comme Jin était loin d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude (Ryo aurait même dit qu'il était « con comme une malle »), ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Mais ça ne gênait pas le journaliste, qui trouvait cette relative bêtise touchante et même craquante. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à une immense double porte, assez large pour laisser passer un bataillon entier.

- Attend, ferme les yeux, lui demanda Akanishi, dans la voix duquel il y avait un certain entrain.

De nouveau touché, cette fois par sa manifeste intention de lui faire plaisir, Yamashita n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait et s'exécuta.

Lorsque, après s'être assuré que son compagnon ne trichait pas, Akanishi ouvrit les portes, puis prit ses mains pour le guider à l'intérieur, le journaliste le suivit donc sans hésiter. Même avec ses paupières serrées, il sentit, quelques secondes plus tard, des flots de soleil se déverser dans la pièce, à deux endroits différents juste en face de lui.

- Tu peux les ouvrir ! s'exclama alors Akanishi.

Soit, Tomohisa s'attendait à ça, mais ce qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple bibliothèque, car dans la salle aux proportions immenses, les murs étaient remplis de livres du sol au plafond et, étant donné la forte odeur de renfermé qui flottait encore dans l'air malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient tous très anciens. Le bonheur absolu pour un collectionneur, mais surtout précieux pour lui, car Jin lui montrait pour lui faire plaisir.

- Ca te plait ? demanda ce dernier.

- C'est superbe, répondit sincèrement son interlocuteur.

- Alors ils sont tous à toi.

- He ?

- Je te les donne. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

- Mais Jin… tu te rends compte qu'il y en a pour une fortune ?

- Je m'en fous, je sors plus et je lis pas. J'aime pas ça, ça me colle mal au crâne à tous les coups. Et puis si t'es content, ça me va. T'es content ? ajouta-t-il, incertain, alors que son interlocuteur restait silencieux.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Tomohisa se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, Jin. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fais.

- Ces vieux bouquins moisis ? Tu rigole ? demanda Akanishi, mi content du baiser, mi ahuri par la déclaration.

Le journaliste secoua la tête en souriant.

- Et tu sais ce qui les rend encore plus précieux à mes yeux ?

- Nan quoi ?

- Le fait que ce soit toi qui me les offre.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ex chanteur, que ses balafres transformèrent en grimace, mais Yamashita ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

Après ça, tout devint plus facile entre eux. Les deux hommes passaient leurs journées ensemble, à discuter et se balader dans le parc sans un mot, simplement main dans la main, à la grande joie de leurs amis qui s'en congratulaient à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos comme s'ils étaient les artisans de ce rapprochement. Tomohisa racontait ses aventures sur le terrain, tout ce qu'il avait vu et ses réactions face à ça Jin narrait ses premiers concerts (les seuls qu'il ait eu le temps de faire avant l'accident) et leurs coulisses, les cris des fans, leurs attitudes et ses propres réactions.

Petit à petit, ils apprenaient à se connaitre et il semblait au journaliste que son compagnon était moins farouche qu'à son arrivée dix jours plus tôt.

Mais un jour qu'ils se promenaient ensemble, Tomohisa s'arrêta brusquement et Jin le regarda avec surprise.

- Jin… Tu sais combien je suis bien avec toi… commença Yamashita.

- Mais ? le pressa l'ex chanteur qui sentait que sa phrase n'était pas terminée.

- Mes vacances sont terminées. Ma voiture a été réparée et je dois rentrer à Tokyo demain.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Jin sentit son cœur se serrer. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, il fallait que ça se termine en dix petits jours… Il avait envie de hurler de frustration, de colère et de douleur. Rien ne lui serait donc épargné pour expier cet accident ?! La mort de Toma, son visage massacré, sa carrière naissante brisée, l'abandon de Koki et sa haine, l'exil, les moqueries et légendes sur son compte… et maintenant ça.

Il était tellement pris dans ses noires pensées, qu'il n'avait même pas fais attention que Yamashita lui parlait encore.

- Jin ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis, comprenant que son compagnon n'avait rien entendu, le journaliste répéta :

-Tu veux rentrer avec moi à Tokyo ?

- A Tokyo ? Non, je… peux pas… refusa Akanishi avec un pincement au cœur, parce que cette proposition signifiait que Tomohisa voulait rester avec lui malgré tout.

- Je sais ce qui t'en empêche, mais il y a une solution tu sais.

Incrédule, Jin le fixa, attendant une explication.

- Une opération de chirurgie reconstructrice peut te rendre ce que tu as perdu.

- Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé en deux ans ?! s'exclama alors l'ex chanteur. Evidemment que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, je sais que je suis con mais pas à ce point quand même ! Une opération de ce style coûte un bras et comme ma carrière débutait, j'avais pas les moyens et je les ai encore moins maintenant !

Sans se laisser démonter par la soudaine colère de son compagnon, Yamashita posa la main sur sa bouche.

- Cette opération, je te la paye.

La stupeur se lut sur le visage scarifié, faisant comprendre au journaliste qu'il pouvait le libérer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Mais Tomo, t'es dingue, j'ai…

- J'en ai largement les moyens et si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu arrête de te cacher, reprenne confiance et reste près de moi, je le fais sans hésiter.

- Tomo… murmura Jin, touché.

Jamais personne, même parmi ses amis proches, ne lui avait jamais dis des choses pareilles et il en était bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Yamashita Tomohisa était son ange salvateur. Grâce à lui, il y avait désormais une vraie lumière au bout du tunnel sans fin de sa vie de reclus.

- Tu accepte, ne Jin ? Je veux pas te perdre et tu mérite mieux qu'une vie de reclus.

L'interpellé sursauta. C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de penser. Pourtant, un reste de peur le retenait encore.

- Je… Je voudrais en parler à Kame et aux autres…

- Je comprends, fit le journaliste qui savait parfaitement ce que ses amis lui répondraient. Fais-le, j'attendrais. Je pars que demain matin à l'aube alors tu as le temps de te décider.

Brusquement, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et Jin le serra contre lui sans rien dire. En souriant, Yamashita lui caressa les cheveux et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre le chemin du manoir.

Une fois le dîner achevé, le journaliste alla à sa chambre pour refaire son sac et donner à son compagnon l'opportunité de parler à ses amis.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jin ? lui demanda Kazuya lorsque Yamashita fut hors de vue.

- Tomo repart demain… répondit l'ex chanteur.

- Merde…

- Mais il m'a proposé de rentrer avec lui.

- A Tokyo ? s'informa Junnosuke.

- Hum.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard consterné. Connaissant leur ami, il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'il avait répondu. Il était passé si près du bonheur, c'était trop bête.

- Et il a dit qu'il paierait l'opération qui me rendra mon visage.

Cette fois, ce fut un regard stupéfait qu'échangèrent Kamenashi, Nakamaru, Ueda et Taguchi. Ca pour une nouvelle de taille, s'en était une !

- Et t'as répondu quoi ? demanda Tatsuya.

- Rassure-moi, t'as accepté au moins ? le pressa Yuichi du ton de celui qui pense qu'une chance pareille ne se représentera jamais.

- Je… Je lui ai dis que je voulais en parler avec vous d'abord…

- Mais parler de quoi ?! Jin, t'as une putain de chance là ! s'exclama Kazuya. Saisis-la, merde ! Tu le regretteras toute ta vie si tu le laisse filer !

- Kame a raison, Jin, appuya Junnosuke. Tu peux retrouver ta vie d'avant. C'est pas ce que tu souhaite depuis deux ans ?

- Si mais…

- Tu l'aime ?

- He ?

- Yamashita, tu l'aime ?

- Par-dessus tout.

- Alors fonce. De quoi t'as peur ?

- Hum…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les quatre hommes poussèrent leur ami vers sa chambre.

- Fais ta valise. Si tu le fais pas toi-même, je le ferais pour toi, le prévint Yuichi.

- Mais vous les gars…

- Bah nous on va aussi pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo, répondit Taguchi.

Akanishi les regarda puis, n'ayant plus d'argument valable à leur opposer, disparut pour aller faire ses bagages.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, les quatre amis poussèrent des cris de victoire. Enfin ! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir arrêter leurs allers et retours entre la capitale et le manoir ! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir rentrer pour de bon et voir Jin heureux ! C'était vraiment une nouvelle qu'ils n'espéraient plus ! Ils se séparèrent donc pour aller préparer leurs propres valises pour un départ sans retour.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, Tomohisa quitta sa chambre, descendit l'escalier délabré et traversa le hall poussiéreux, avant de sortir pour aller placer son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture garée devant le perron. Cela fait, il s'appuya sur le capot du véhicule, croisa les bras et attendit. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, vingt, une demi heure… au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, le journaliste soupira. Il aurait du se douter que son compagnon ne viendrait pas. Malgré sa promesse d'une opération, ses craintes étaient sûrement bien trop encrées en lui pour qu'il parvienne à les vaincre. Et lui ne reviendrait sûrement jamais dans la région. Il partait en reportage en Afghanistan la semaine suivante et, comme à chaque fois, prenait le risque de ne jamais en revenir. Si Jin ne venait pas avec lui à Tokyo… il ne le reverrait sûrement plus.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Kamenashi, Ueda, Taguchi et Nakamaru passèrent la porte et s'immobilisèrent sur le perron.

- Bah où est Jin ? demanda Junnosuke.

- Pas là.

- Il est pas encore descendu ? s'informa Kazuya.

- Non… Et je pense pas qu'il le fera. Ca fait déjà plus de trois quart d'heure que je patiente et il savait que je voulais partir à l'aube. J'ai plusieurs heures de route. Je peux plus attendre…

- Merde…

Yamashita soupira de nouveau, puis ouvrit de nouveau le coffre et fouilla son sac pour en tirer son portefeuille. Il revint ensuite vers eux et leur tendit une carte de crédit.

- Je tiendrais ma promesse. Donnez-lui ça. Son solde suffira largement à financer son opération.

- Mais… commença Kamenashi en la prenant.

- Je suis content de vous avoir connus. Tous. Adieu.

En disant ça, il leva les yeux sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Akanishi, soupira pour la troisième fois, puis ferma le coffre et ouvrit la portière. Quelques instants plus tard, sa voiture disparaissait au bout de l'allée.

Amaigri, couvert de poussière, pâle et les traits tirés, Yamashita Tomohisa passa la porte de la zone de débarquement avec son sac à roulettes. Il était parti seulement six mois, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et subi, il avait l'impression d'être parti un an et de ne pas avoir dormi depuis au moins autant de temps. Un important mal de tête le lançait depuis sa descente de l'avion et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser s'il ne prenait pas rapidement de quoi le calmer. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie pour prendre un taxi et rentrer se soigner chez lui, quand une foule de cris perçants lui déchirèrent les tympans et il tourna la tête vers la source de ce désagrément sonore plutôt malvenu. Il vit alors une masse compacte de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes qui faisaient cercle autour de quelque chose ou, plus vraisemblablement de quelqu'un. Probablement une idole à la mode. Mais quelle importance… Quand on a été confronté à l'horreur, ce genre de chose parait bien futile.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner sans un regard de plus, quand un cri attira son attention. « Jin, je t'aime ! ». Jin ? Son esprit fatigué tenta d'établir un lien mais peina à y parvenir. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le seul Jin qu'il connaissait était son Jin, mais... Poussé par la curiosité, il se rapprocha et chercha à voir le responsable de ce tumulte, mais il y avait tant de monde, que même en sautillant sur place, il ne le put pas. Il allait renoncer, lorsque la masse de groupies s'écarta en deux, faisant place à un homme dont le charisme transparaissait malgré un chapeau et d'imposantes lunettes de soleil.

L'idole se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant et l'avait presque dépassé sans plus le remarquer qu'une de ses fans, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. L'homme se retourna brusquement et, tout en retirant ses lunettes noires, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tomo ?! fit-il, stupéfait.

- Jin…

Alors, les yeux et le cœur de Yamashita ne l'avaient pas trompé. Ils l'avaient reconnu malgré son déguisement d'idole inaccessible et adulée. Mais le Jin qu'il avait sous les yeux et celui qu'il avait rencontré au manoir n'avaient rien de commun. L'opération qui lui avait rendu sa beauté (et il était à présent aussi canon que sexy) avait également restitué sa stature, son charisme, sa confiance… et sûrement le reste. Il était rayonnant, solaire. Amaigri et épuisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, lui-même faisait piètre figure à côté de lui. L'ombre éclipsée par une lumière aveuglante, éclatante.

- Viens, restons pas là. Allons ailleurs, dit Akanishi.

Sur ces mots, le chanteur attrapa le bras de son compagnon et l'entraîna à sa suite sans que celui-ci songe à protester. Il le suivit à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, où un van aux vitres teintées attendait. Jin ouvrit rapidement la porte coulissante du véhicule et monta à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer dès que Tomohisa eut pris place à son tour.

Trop longtemps sevré de contact avec lui, Jin se jeta sur les lèvres du journaliste comme un affamé, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Contaminé par la passion, Yamashita lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue au moins égale, puis s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

- Tu es magnifique…

- Grâce à toi… Désolé de t'avoir lâché au dernier moment… J'avais trop la trouille…

- Je m'en suis douté en te voyant pas arriver. Combien de temps après mon départ tu as décidé de venir ?

- A peine deux jours. Kame et les autres m'ont tellement engueulé que j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

- Je vois… Et donc tu as retrouvé ta carrière à ce que je vois.

- Hum. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi. Tu as une mine affreuse…

- L'Afghanistan, c'est pas drôle tu sais, Jin.

- Mon pauvre Tomo… Mais je suis là maintenant. On est ensemble et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir.

La déclaration, touchante, fit sourire le journaliste malgré sa fatigue. Il caressa la joue redevenue veloutée de l'idole et hocha la tête.

- Mais d'abord, si ça t'ennuie pas, j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche, de manger et de dormir. Le reste est un peu… accessoire pour le moment.

- Bien sûr, mon Tomo. Je comprends. On va juste attendre que mon staff arrive et ensuite on te ramène chez toi.

- « Mon staff »… sourit le journaliste. Tu es vraiment une idole alors. Je sors avec une célébrité.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Quand tu étais là-bas, je savais même pas qui tu étais. C'est les gars qui me l'ont dit.

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si ça avait une importance quelconque.

- C'est vrai. Tu reste mon Tomo.

Yamashita sourit de nouveau et embrassa son compagnon une nouvelle fois, puis prit sa main et resta ainsi, sans plus rien dire. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, mais son épuisement était tel, qu'il ne goûtait pas pleinement le moment. Il faudrait sûrement attendre le lendemain pour ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le van démarrait et roulait en direction de l'appartement de Tomohisa. La star informa son staff qu'il était libre et suivit chez lui celui qu'il aimait. Il en avait fais, des efforts, pour que Tomohisa soit fier de lui. Ces six mois interminables, pendant lesquels il l'avait cherché toutes les fois qu'il l'avait pu, il les avait mis à profit pour resculpter son corps, pour retravailler sa voix et redevenir aussi séduisant qu'il l'avait été. Mais pas par orgueil. Juste pour son Tomo. Il voulait qu'en le retrouvant, son Tomo soit fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il était redevenu et qu'il veuille reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées. Retrouver sa place perdue n'avait pas été simple non plus, mais en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi beau et talentueux, son patron, dont il était le poulain le plus rentable, n'avait pu faire autrement que le reprendre.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Jin réalisa qu'il voyait pour la première fois l'appartement du journaliste, mais cette information passait au dernier plan de ses préoccupations actuelles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir la peau de son Tomo sous ses doigts, l'entendre soupirer et gémir. Il en avait tellement rêvé au cours de ces six mois, qu'il savait très exactement quoi faire. Et il avait bien l'intention de le rendre fou. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans ses calculs… c'était que Yamashita, aussi en manque que lui sinon plus, allait se jeter sur lui et pratiquement le violer. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Ca voulait dire qu'il lui plaisait toujours sinon davantage et qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Contre la porte ? souffla Jin alors que Tomohisa dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants.

- Contre la porte, confirma ce dernier qui avait déjà commencé à s'attaquer au jean de son compagnon.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et la relation entre les deux hommes, loin de perdre en intensité, gagnait en passion à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. A tout moment, à tout endroit, s'ils étaient réunis même pour quelques minutes, ils échangeaient des regards ardents et se sautaient dessus. Au point qu'ils finirent par être vus par leurs collaborateurs. Ils ne se cachaient pas particulièrement, la découverte de ce fait ne les perturba donc pas plus que ça, mais elle ne tarda pas à faire les gros titres des journaux. Une idole renommée et un journaliste célèbre en couple, c'était du pain béni pour les tabloïds. Mais les deux hommes ne changèrent pour autant rien à leur façon de faire ni de vivre. Tous les jours lorsque leurs obligations professionnelles ne les retenaient pas ailleurs, ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre et y passaient la soirée et la nuit ils avaient même pris l'habitude d'aller au combini ensemble. Bref, ils étaient presque siamois.

Un jour, l'assistante de Jin, lui fit une remarque anodine, mais qui le lança dans d'intenses réflexions : pourquoi n'habitaient-ils pas ensemble puisqu'ils faisaient déjà tout comme si c'était le cas ?

L'idée avait déjà effleuré Akanishi à plusieurs reprises, mais connaissant l'esprit indépendant de son petit ami, il n'avait jamais osé le lui proposé. Pourtant, ce soir là…

- Ne Tomo… commença-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine dans laquelle flottait une délicieuse odeur, comme chaque fois que son compagnon se mettait à l'œuvre.

- Hum ?

Il l'enlaça par derrière, posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tomohisa et poursuivit :

- Ca te fait pas chier de traverser tout Tokyo presque tous les soirs ?

Etonné par la question, le journaliste suspendit son geste et se retourna entre ses bras après avoir lâché la poignée de la casserole de sauce.

- Si ça me faisait chier, je viendrais pas tu sais, répondit-il. C'est un plaisir de venir.

- Je sais bien mais…

- Mais c'est pas ça que tu voulais dire, devina Yamashita avec son intuition habituelle. Allez Jin, arrête de tourner autour du pot et vas droit au but. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander en fait ? Qu'est ce que cachait ta question ?

- Tu voudrais pas… vivre avec moi ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, le journaliste écarquilla les yeux puis, la première surprise passée, sourit largement.

- J'en serais ravi, Jin, répondit-il sans hésiter.

La stupeur se lut alors sur les traits parfaits du chanteur.

- He ? Vraiment ?

Amusé et attendri par sa réaction, Tomohisa lui caressa la joue.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Bah… Bah oui. Tu es plutôt indépendant alors…

- Baka… murmura le journaliste, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

22


End file.
